His Valentine
by Horrordragon-lit
Summary: Happy Valentine everyone, and here's a little story involving everyone favorite drowned elf


Ah Valentine's Day, the one holiday dedicated, or should I say associated with love. Where one gives chocolate, flowers, and gift to their loved ones. Now why am I saying this, I never really cared for the holiday.

Well it all started eight months ago, I was just surfing the net, until I came upon this girl's Facebook page. She was just an ordinary high school senior, who just couldn't wait to graduate. From what she put on her Facebook page, she was gamer; like me. So when she posted a message on her page saying,

"Anyone wanna play TF2 co-op, with me."

I replied to the post, she told which server she was on, and soon enough I was playing with her. She was the solider and I was the sniper, there were others who played with us; but every now and then they would either, join another team or leave the server. However this girl and me kept playing together for a while.

Eventually, she asked if I had a Skype account, I answered yes. After having a few weeks of chatting with her on Skype, in the chat box. She told me her name was Irene, sweet name for a sweet girl. She asked me what my name is...I paused for a moment, before responding. I simply told her, I rather not tell you my name; but instead I told her...my nickname, Benny. She must of been puzzled, since it took her a minute before she respond. She accepted it, and we went on with the conversation.

Few months later, she graduated from high school; and Irene and I became...friends. We never met in person, but we're good internet buddies. I also learned a few things about her too. Like for instance, she talks a lot about one youtuber named TakeShotAction. She and obvious Pewdiepie fan, from the shirt she wears whenever I look at her picture she posts on her Tumblr. She has two poster in her room, one says "Where's the Blacksmith", while the other says..."Prepare your Anus". She told me that she'll be going to college soon, and that she was excited. I wished her the best of luck, her folks were going to be taking her to her dorm on the college campus. As soon as she was done setting up her room, met her roommate, and settle down. She took a picture of room and put it on Facebook. It was like replica of her room back at her home. The next day she describe how her first day of school was like. She simply just told it was wonderful, but with a few minor annoyances here and there, that didn't take away from her happiness. Weeks passed by quickly, Irene and I would still talk to each other on Skype, Facebook, and Tumblr. Things were going well for the both of us, until that day.

I was waiting for Irene on Skype, she and I would chat with each other every day, for about two hours. At first I thought she could be studying or maybe attending a dorm or club meeting; or perhaps be a local church group. But when the wait was over, Irene showed me what kept me waiting. She told me she posted a picture on Facebook, I went to her page and what I saw was a picture of her and her new boyfriend.

"Benny meet Dante, Dante meet Benny", Irene said on her Facebook page.

"Hi, Benny nice to meet you; Irene her told me so much about", Dante said.

I paused before replying, "Nice to meet you too, Dante"

I was slightly taken back at how...quickly she went into a relationship. After that, Irene was talking with me less and less. At first I thought it could be, because of her studies; but it was all of her time was being spent with Dante. On Halloween, I thought she and I would share some scary stories, but instead she was with Dante watching Slasher Movies. Whenever she played co-op with me on either TF2, Call of Duty, Minecraft, etc. She was with Dante, on a different server. Christmas Day, she hardly spent the day with her family, instead with him. She didn't even bother to say Merry Christmas to me. The same thing happened on New Year, entire day was spent with her "Prince Charming" Dante.

After that I thought she had forgotten me, until the Monday before Valentine's Day.

"Hey, Benny are you there"

"Yeah"

"Sorry, I haven't been talking with you for a while haven't I"

" Oh it's nothing", yeah "it's nothing" for her to completely ditch me for Dante; and forgive her for it were the words going through my head. She went on about her days during college for a few minutes, but quickly jumped on the "Dante is such a God" topic for about four hours. My Zalgo was I starting to detest Dante to the point I was having dark thoughts about him...and Irene.

"Oh, Dante just texted me Benny, sorry gotta go"

"Wait, when is the next time we can talk to each other", I asked.

"...Ugh, gotta go"

I was angry, no, beyond angry. She left just like that and so abruptly and without saying goodbye. I've began making plans for... Valentine's Day, for a visit to my dear Irene.

A week later, it was Valentine's Day. I managed to hack into Irene's computer and retrieve her and Dante's phone number. Plus, my luck struck gold; Irene is at her house today...alone, perfect. She was watching TV, when she heard a knocked on the door. She got up walked towards it, looked through the peephole, and opened it quickly.

"Dante, why are you here", Irene asked surprised.

"Well, you text me to come over", he replied.

"What, but I-", her phone ringtone went off. She walked over towards the coffee table and picked it up; she read the text, "Get on your laptop"

Irene was confused, Irene walked towards her room, and turns on her laptop. The first thing she sees, is a message box, with a link to a website highlighted in blue. She clicks on it and it opens Internet Explorer, she is taken to a website called .

"Huh, what is this", Irene said confused, as she stared at the brunette on the screen.

"Hello", the women on the screen said.

"Ugh, hello", Irene replied, "...what do you do"

There was a long silence before a reply, "Suffer"

"What"

"I make people suffer it's a hobby and...a lifestyle"

"Wha-"

"But today", the sound of a door being slammed, "I'm going to be doing something different"

"Wha-", Irene was cut off, when she heard Dante's scream. She ran out of her room, calling Dante's name.

"IRENE", Dante screamed, Irene ran towards her bathroom thinking that he was in there. She ran into the room and stopped at what she was seeing. Dante's head was submerged under water, Irene ran towards him and tried to pull him out. Dante's arms and legs were tied together tightly, along with a rope that was tied around his neck that was attached to the Shower railing. Irene looked around the room, and spotted a pair of scissors; but before she could even touch it. She was pulled out of the room, the bathroom door slammed shut; leaving of Dante screaming Irene's named. I was laughing madly, like an old man. Irene's vision went black for a moment, my plan was going smoothly.

Once Irene's regain conscious, she was sitting in front of her laptop.

"Well", the brunette said.

"W-why", Irene said, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS", she yelled.

"Because you", the woman paused on the screen, "Deserve it", the women said in a demonic masculine voice. Then Irene's laptop turned off, and that when she truly met me for the first time; face to face.

"Turn around, Irene", I said.

She turned her head, and stared at me wide eyed with disbelief.

"W-who are you", she asked.

"Oh, well me never really met in person, but I'm...Benny", I said.

"B-Benny, why are you-", I turned on the lights, and she went silent before speaking again, " Benny, why are dressed like...Link from Zelda and...your eyes their black and...bleeding"

"But this is how I always dress, heh heh", I began to walk closer to her.

"N-no, get away from me", she screamed.

"But why should I; you and I are friends and besides", I took one of Irene's trembling hands and place it on one of my cheeks. I look at her in the eyes and said, "It's Valentine's Day, and no one should be alone on Valentine's Day", I said calmly.

"No", she slapped me and ran right out of the room. I followed her calling out to her.

"Irene, we can talk about this huh, just like we did a few months ago; before you met him", I said, "Irene-"

"Leave me alone", she threw a cup of water that was sitting on the coffee table. I stopped at the life giving liquid dripped from my body.

"You...", I tried to speak by my strength was drained right out of me by the water that soaking my clothes, I wheezed, "You...you shouldn't...", I took in a deep breath before saying, "You shouldn't have done that."

I began levitating all the small objects in the living room and began aiming them at Irene, and they flung to her. I hit her with a rather large book that knock the wind out of her for two minutes. Which was enough time for me to...show her how much she hurt me. I walked towards her kitchen and pulled out a steak knife. I walked about to her; I then lift off Irene's shirt and began carving phrases such as; heart breaker, cunt, bitch, liar, you don't hurt people's feelings, and so on. Irene came back to her senses, while I was still making my mark upon her with the knife.

I took notice that she was awake and smiled before saying, "You met a terrible fate, haven't you", Irene pushed me off of and ran out the front door. I slowly got onto my feet and walked towards the bathroom. I looked in the bathtub and Dante's corpse was laying there, I then cut the rope that was tied around his neck and began pulling him out. I winced as the water touched my skin...I hate water. Once his body landed on the ground with a thud, I proceeded to cut off one of his fingers with the steak knife. Then I walked back to the living room, pulled the curtains open on one of the windows and rubbed the mutilated finger on the window glass. Writing the words, I'm waiting, on the window.

And that's how my Valentine's Day went, oh where are my manners; I've forgotten to tell you my name. I bet some of you are wondering who I am. Ahem, Benny is truly my nickname; that Jeff, Slendy, EJ, and all the others call me from time to time. But the name is Ben...

Ben Drowned.


End file.
